2013 Christmas Drabble Challenge Collection
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by Christmas songs. Completed for Ash's Monthly Competition. A range of characters used. James & Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Harry, Ron, & Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Draco & Narcissa Malfoy, Neville & Luna, Draco, Astoria & Scorpius, George & Angelina, Harry & Dobby, Lily & Snape, and George & Fred.
1. Lily's Boy Child

Lily smiled at James as he brought her a cuppa, she let go of the muggle sales magazine she had been looking at to take it.

"I'm thinking of having a white crib, what do you think James?"

He sat down next to her with his own cup of tea and peered over at the magazine.

"Whatever you think looks good Lily, just make sure to have some blue and red in there."

He put an arm behind her on the couch as he took in how she studied the items in the catalog, he couldn't believe that she was already glowing after just finishing her first month of pregnancy. She smiled and leaned into him as she picked out what decor she wanted.

After a quiet silence, she suddenly looked up at her husband.

"I want to name him Harry."

**AN: Song: Mary's Boy Child, Character(s): James & Lily Potter  
**


	2. Severus's Shameful Night

He stumbled into Spinner's End, and fell to the floor gasping for breath. He couldn't believe he had accomplished what he had. He did it. He killed.

Oh Merlin, the woman's screams wouldn't stop echoing in his head, causing him to sob and cringe. Tears tracked down his cheeks as he hugged himself and another sob escaped him as a horrible thought struck him.

_What if it was Lily._

What if she had been the target during the death eater mission? What if she had been the Dark Lord's chew toy?

"No, no, no...never Lily...never Lily." He vowed to himself that it would never be her on the receiving end of a death eater's wand. He would make sure of that, somehow.

He lost himself to his tears of grief and shame, falling asleep in the fetal position on the floor in front of the door to his house.

**AN: Song: Oh Holy Night, Character(s): Severus Snape (Teenage/Young Adult)**


	3. Christmas of Laughs

It was such a breath of fresh air, for them all. She and Ron had help Harry decorate Grimmauld Place for Christmas, they were spending it together this year. Just the three of them. Some people understood, others didn't but it didn't matter. They were celebrating a freedom from having to plot, dodge danger, and wage war against a mad man. She couldn't help but snort some of her hot chocolate as she laughed and spluttered. She was watching Harry and Ron trying to catch the enchanted elf on the shelf and the little pixie like toy was giving them a run for their money. Hermione proceeded to cough, laugh, and sputter.

"Oh shut it Hermione, I don't see you over here helping us." Ron replied to her just before he dove at the elf, missed and went sliding head first into the sooty fireplace. A curse was heard before he emerged coughing and half covered in black soot.

"Ron's right Hermione, if you were helping we'd have caught the damn thing already." Harry said before taking a running charge at the elf, only to slip on a rug and fall back onto the Christmas tree knocking it over and getting tangled in the lights.

Hermione lost it then, to a fit of tear filled giggles.

**AN: Song: Happy Xmas (War is Over), Character(s): Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, & Harry Potter**


	4. Working On The World

"Draco darling, what do you want for Christmas?"

He looked over the top of his tumbler of scotch at his mother, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Mother, you cannot afford what I want for Christmas."

"Try me Draco, you might be surprised."

He rolled his eyes and tossed back the rest of his liquor.

"I want peace. I want a better world for my future children."

A smile graced Narcissa's face and she came to sit beside of her son.

"That will take longer than a shopping trip, but together we can work towards that goal."

* * *

Ginny stared out her frosted window, listening to the sounds of Christmas prepping going on in the Burrow. In the past she would have been downstairs eagerly helping her mother, but not this year. It was the first Christmas after the Second Wizarding War and she was ponderous. Was it safe to move forward? Would there always be a villain in the world? In her life? She hoped not. She just wanted to live a normal, peaceful life with Harry. She supposed that could happen. Putting her finger to the icy glass, she smiled after glancing at the acceptance letter on bed. She would be playing for the Holyhead Harpies after she finished Hogwarts.

**AN: Song: My Grown Up Christmas List, Character(s): Narcissa & Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley**


	5. Brave Stars

"They are so pretty tonight, don't you think?"

Neville looked up from his dessert and followed his date's gaze upward to the clear night sky filled with sparkling stars.

"Oh, yes they are bright tonight." He gave her a smile, he had always appreciated Luna's ability to notice the little things.

After finishing their dessert he asked her dance to the slow music in the background, she accepted and they started to sway.

"Um,...Luna...I.."

Her dreamy voice stopped him from completing his sentence.

"Oh yes Neville, I would love to. Perhaps a mountain retreat will do."

Neville blinked owlishly for a bit before piecing together her abstract sentence, yet another he adored about her was the riddle like way she spoke.

"I've never done that, but I would love to with you." He caught her eye, smiled and then leaned down bravely to seal their lips in a chaste first kiss. She gave him butterflies as he felt her smile against his lips.

"It's a date then."

**AN: Song: Do You Hear What I Hear?, Character(s): Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood.**


	6. Santa Is Stealing Mommy

Scorpius snuck down the stairs silently after hearing the floo activate. He snuck towards the door and peaked through into the room. His eyes went wide as he saw Santa, and he was about to dart forward and shout out loudly with excitement but the other figure that appeared stopped him. It was his Mom and she leaned up on tip toe, smooching Mr. Santa for what seemed like the longest time. A loud gasp came out of his mouth, startling the two in the room and then he shot off like a rocket up to his parents' room screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"DADDY! DADDY IT'S A 'MERGENCY! SANTA IS STEALING MOMMY! DADDY! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU!? IT'S A 'MERGENCY! SANTA KISSED MOMMY! DADDY!"

Meanwhile downstairs, Astoria and Draco were clutching their sides and wheezing slightly as laughs wracked them, tears sliding down their cheeks. Once they were discovered, Scorpius pouted and sulked until it was time to open his presents. Then all was forgiven.

**AN: Song: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, Character(s): Scorpius, Astoria, & Draco Malfoy.**


	7. Eggnog Dance Party

"George really? Don't you think it's a little early for eggnog?"

"Nonsense Angelina, it is _never_ too early for eggnog."

He gave her a sexy smile and handed a glass over to her.

"Cheers darling!" After downing a few swigs, he flicked his wand towards the stereo and it started to play up beat music. George started to dance around, doing his own little sway and jig while being careful not to waste a precious drop of eggnog.

Angelina watched him over the top of her own glass, preferring to drink then dance but he suddenly came towards her and grabbed her forward to join him. A giggle erupted from her throat and she got lost in the way his eyes sparkled when they were together.

"Oh George, I don't think I will ever get tired of you."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, "That's what they all say darling."

"Of course they do." She rolled her eyes while a smirk toyed at her lips before she draining her glass and started to dance around, letting loose and just being in the moment with boyfriend.

**AN: Song: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home), Character(s): George Weasley & Angelina Johnson.**


	8. Dobby's Tree

Harry finished hanging the last ornament and readjusting some tinsel before waving his wand to light the little tree. A grim smile formed on his face as he took in the sight of the tree next to the gravestone nestled in the sand.

"I'll put a charm on it so that it will last, its not near enough to give you what you deserve Dobby..but I suppose it will have to do."

Harry fidgeted with the little Christmas tree some more, he wanted it to be perfect.

"Oh, I had Hermione teach me how to knit this year...I made you a present." After an awkward pause, Harry continued. "I suppose I should open it for you."

He slowly unwrapped and opened the gift he had brought with him, and his smile brightened slightly as he gazed at the little bright colored knit hat.

"I managed to make a hat for you Dobby, it's not the best but it's as good as I can do for now."

Using a sticking charm, he stuck the hat to the top of gravestone.

"Let's see if I can get any better at it between now and next year, yeah? Merry Christmas Dobby."

Harry dusted off some sand from the stone before turning on the spot and apparating away before he choked up with tears for his friend.

**AN: Song: One Little Christmas Tree, Character(s): Harry Potter, & Dobby's Grave.**


	9. Beautiful Christmas Lily

"Well, sing a muggle Christmas song for me. Please Lily?"

A cherry smile met those words, before little Lily replied.

"Sure Severus." Little Lily Evans began to sing 'The First Noel' while sitting in the courtyard of Hogwarts by the fountain. It was this moment that little Severus Snape sat stunned and was sure that he was friends with an angel. Her voice was so pretty and it brought a little blush to his face. He laid his head down on her lap, which prompted her to start threading her fingers through his hair. He was content to listen to her forever, even if she attracted a small crowd of students who listening but kept their distance.

Once she had finished the song, he sat up giving her a brilliant smile before conjuring a bouquet of red poinsettias with a pure white calla lily in the center and handing it to her.

"You have a wonderful voice Lily."

A blush crossed her cheeks as she took the flowers from him before quickly kissing his cheek, "And you have wonderful magic Sev. Oh no, we better get to class before the bell rings."

Lily carefully put the flowers into her school bag before darting off, leaving Severus sitting in the snow with rosy cheeks, wide eyes and shy smile on his face.

**AN: Song: The First Noel, Character(s): Severus Snape & Lily Evans.**


	10. Two Ginger Boomers

"GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY!"

"Run George, run!" Hissed Fred as he kept pace with his twin, he glanced back at the Burrow and winced as bright flashes appeared from inside.

"Oh yeah Fred, with that mad clock she has she'll find us anywhere!" George replied then cackled as he heard more shouts and a never ending string of booms and crackles.

A groan came from Fred, "Perhaps we should break our hands on that damn clock eh?" he ducked as a stray firecracker whizzed over his head.

"Eh, naw. Hey Fred, do you think we-"

"-should've moved the firecrackers into Dad's garage like Mum asked us-"

"-due to the heat from her cooking the fire place?" George finished, a quick beat passed before Fred grinned wickedly.

"Naw! This is much better!"

**AN: Song: Six White Boomers, Character(s): George & Fred Weasley. This is the last drabble, I hope you enjoyed them. I had so much fun writing them. :)**


End file.
